No quiero perderte
by LuPhexHG
Summary: One-Shot Klaine basado en un SPOILER del 3x05. ¿Qué pasaría si lo encontrara en una situación comprometedora? ¿Su amor es tan fuerte como para superarlo o no lo suficiente?


Holaa. Bueno, este es mi primer One-Shot, basado en el spoiler del tal Sebastián. Pero no es algo que va a pasar en Glee, por ello dije "basado" en el summary hehe x)

Aquí les dejó el one-shot

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: La serie Glee no me pertenece. Sino a Ryan Murphy y a sus productores<p>

No quiero perderte

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, una inmensidad de sentimientos encontrados, pero lo que más podría definir todo eso es que estaba.

Herido.

Y no físicamente, o por algún tipo de maltrato o acoso hacia él en McKinley. No. Era más que eso. Era un dolor en el pecho que lo carcomía con cada segundo que pasaba. Nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida y odiaba sentirse así. En ese momento, no sabía qué hacer.

_**Horas antes...**_

Era un viernes por la tarde, dónde Blaine le había dicho que no podría ir a la práctica del Club Glee ese día. Le dijo que iría a la Academia Dalton a visitar a sus amigos. Lo primero que Kurt pensó cuando él le dijo eso fue en Sebastián, el nuevo líder de los Warblers, un chico a quién verdaderamente le caía pésimo y más sabiendo que estaba tras Blaine. Aunque Blaine no se daba cuenta y decía que sólo eran amigos. Kurt no confiaba en Sebastián y sentía que a veces Blaine le daba ilusiones, pero como era demasiado despistado no se daba ni cuenta.

Por eso es que tuvieron una pequeña pelea luego de que Blaine le dijera que visitaría Dalton, pero terminaron bien, porque Kurt no quería que Sebastián aprovechara cualquier momento de pelea entre ellos.

A las 3:30 pm Kurt entró al salón de coro y conversó con Mercedes, con quién volvió a juntarse más. Pero cuando vino el profesor Schuester les avisó que tendrían sólo media hora de práctica debido a que tenía que ir con la Señorita Pillsbury a una cita con el médico.

Cuando terminó la media hora de práctica, Kurt decidió ir a Dalton también y no sólo para visitar a sus amigos sino también para ver a Blaine y evitar que Sebastián aprovechara su ausencia. Estaba más preocupado respecto a eso desde la semana pasada por lo que le dijo en Dalton.

-Flashback-

_Blaine, Wes y David salieron de la sala de ensayos del Glee Club, dejando solos a Kurt y Sebastián, quiénes se encontraban en diferentes sofás. Ninguno de los dos quería dirigirse la palabra hasta que uno de ellos lo hizo._

_-¿Y cómo va todo con Blaine?-preguntó Sebastián un poco curioso._

_-De maravilla-sonrío Kurt ante su pregunta._

_-Mmm Ya veo._

_Hubo un incómodo silencio._

_-No creas que soy iluso-le espetó Kurt un poco más serio._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó inocentemente._

_-A que sé perfectamente que tú no quieres ser solamente amigo de Blaine._

_-Vaya, veo que no eres tan tonto como pensaba-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

_-Y hablas tan tranquilo-para este punto se había levantado del sillón._

_Al igual que Sebastián-. ¿Para qué negarlo? De todos modos, si se lo dijeras no te creería._

_-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?_

_-Soy su amigo y me cuenta todo. Con eso creo que he respondido a tu pregunta._

_En eso, Kurt recordó que le había contado sus sospechas a Blaine y él sólo le dijo que debía estar imaginándose cosas, que sólo eran amigos y ya._

_-No tienes idea de lo que haría por pasar una noche con él. Es el único chico que ha logrado eso en mí. Los otros nunca lograban tanto._

_-¡Eres un sin vergüenza!-le respondió Kurt conteniéndose para no abalanzársele en golpes._

_-No me preocupa decirlo, porque apuesto que no quieres tener más peleas con él por mí._

_-¿Cómo...?_

_-Ya te he respondido antes-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Ahora Kurt estaba tan molesto, pero no quería causar un alboroto._

_-Mira, Kurt, no es por nada, pero no creo que seas la persona indicada para Blaine-Kurt estaba a punto de cortarlo, pero Sebastián no le permitió-. Blaine necesita a un hombre, no a un chico que tiene gustos afeminados. Además, cada vez que los dos estamos juntos la pasamos muy bien y desde ese día, en ese bar, creo que Blaine siente algo por mí, pero tiene miedo a enfrentarlo. Especialmente porque no quiere que te sientas mal o algo por el estilo si te lo dijera._

_Kurt se quedó mudo escuchando todo lo que le decía._

_-Pero un día de estos, él se dará cuenta que no puede seguir jugando contigo y te dirá que lo nuestra era inevitable-dijo sonriendo con pena._

_Se dirigió a la salida del salón mientras Kurt se quedaba en su sitio sin moverse._

_-No lo tomes como una amenaza-dijo antes de salir-. Tómalo como un consejo, no quiero que lo que Blaine te diga te tome por sorpresa-y cerró la puerta._

-Fin del Flashback-

Odiaba recordar ese momento, lo ponía más preocupado respecto a su relación con Blaine, pero no quería que Blaine se molestara por insistirle tanto en el tema así que decidió no decírselo, sólo ser más precavido.

Llegó a Dalton, estacionó su auto y bajo de él. Le permitieron el ingreso, porque antes de irse de McKinley hizo una pequeña llamada para que le dieran el permiso y por suerte se lo dieron más sabiendo que era un ex alumno que venía a visitar.

Se encontró con alguno de sus compañeros Warblers, quiénes los saludaron animados. Cuando vio a Nick y Jeff les preguntó si sabían dónde se encontraba Blaine. Ellos le respondieron que se encontraba en el salón de ensayos...con Sebastián. Se despidió rápidamente de ellos para ir al salón. Cuando llegó a la puerta que conducía al salón, dudó en entrar y prefirió abrir lentamente la puerta sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Así que así lo hizo.

_Sentía un nudo en la garganta, una inmensidad de sentimientos encontrados, pero lo que más podría definir todo eso es que estaba._

_Herido._

_Y no físicamente, o por algún tipo de maltrato o acoso hacia él en McKinley. No. Era más que eso. Era un dolor en el pecho que lo carcomía con cada segundo que pasaba. Nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida y odiaba sentirse así. En ese momento, no sabía qué hacer._

No se había dado cuenta que estaba tan apoyado en la puerta, que se resbaló haciendo que la puerta se abriera más y su presencia fuera notoria para las dos personas dentro de la habitación.

Sebastián y Blaine habían estado besándose en el salón de ensayos y Kurt los había descubierto. Era algo que no podía creer y dolía. Cuando se dio cuenta que ellos se habían separado y Blaine lo miraba sorprendido, logró salir de ahí corriendo por los pasillos de Dalton sin mirar atrás.

Sólo quería regresar a su casa, entrar a su cuarto y no salir de ahí nunca más, ni darle explicaciones a nadie.

-¡Kurt, espera!

Escuchó su grito y eso sólo hizo que acelerara más el paso y que nuevas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. No podía creer que había sido tan iluso. Se sentía usado y engañado ¿Desde cuándo Blaine sentía algo por ese...tonto?

-¡Kurt, por favor, detente!

Kurt siguió sin hacerle caso, pero notó como su brazo era jalado para que se detuviera y lo logró.

-¡Suéltame!-reclamaba tratando soltarse del agarre de Blaine.

-Kurt, escúchame, por favor-decía sin soltarlo-. No es lo que tú piensas...

-¡No quiero escucharte!-no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía, las lágrimas volverían a salir y no quería sentirse más vulnerable.

-Por favor, tenemos que hablar.

-¡No!-exclamó y tomó valentía para mirarlo a los ojos. Notó su semblante preocupado, pero ya no le haría eso más difícil-. Suéltame-susurró conteniendo las lágrimas-. Por favor.

-No lo haré hasta que no hayamos hablado-le dijo serio.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo! Creo que he visto suficiente. Será mejor que vuelvas con él ahora.

-¡No, Kurt! Déjame explicarte...

-¡Para, Blaine!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Kurt volvió a bajar la mirada. No podía verlo sin sentirse destrozado.

-Creo que debemos darnos un tiempo-dijo un poco más calmado Kurt.

-¿Estamos terminando?

-Así parece-susurró a penas Kurt, pero Blaine logró entenderle perfectamente y soltó su agarre.

-No me has dejado explicarte si quiera.

-No necesito explicaciones. Sé lo que me dirás, que él te besó o algo por el estilo.

-¡Pero es la verdad!

-¿Y tú? ¿A caso no le correspondiste también? Porque eso me pareció o ¿Acaso no fue así?

Para sorpresa de ambos Blaine no contestó y Kurt sintió como el dolor en el pecho crecía.

-Lo supuse-susurró Kurt para luego voltearse.

-Kurt...-dijo Blaine con dolor en la voz-. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre esto.

-No es necesario-le respondió sin voltear a mirarlo-. Ya te dije, debemos darnos un tiempo-dejó de hablar para respirar profundamente-. Adiós, Blaine.

Kurt se alejó de Blaine dirigiéndose a la salida para regresar a su casa sin notar como Blaine se apoyaba en una pared cayendo al suelo y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos evitando un sollozo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes desde ese día. El peor mes de sus vidas a decir verdad. No se habían vuelto a hablar y cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos cambiaban de corredor, entraban a un aula o simplemente miraban a otra parte mientras caminaban. Ni una palabra fue cruzada entre ellos.<p>

Se sentaban muy separados durante los ensayos del Glee Club. Finn, Puck y Mercedes comenzaron a tener cierta antipatía hacia Blaine mientras que los demás se mantenían neutros ante la situación, aunque a algunos no les gustaba su separación y a otros no les importaba tanto.

Kurt no era el mismo desde ese día. La mayor parte del tiempo paraba con un semblante triste y ya no hacía ningún tipo de comentarios, ni hablaba sobre moda, ni reclamaba los solos. Mercedes estaba preocupada por él, trataba de animarlo, pero nada surtía efecto y eso le preocupaba bastante.

Burt se enteró una semana después de ese día, aunque Kurt tuvo que omitirle ciertos detalles para que no fuera a la casa de Blaine y le disparara con su escopeta, porque no quería que le hiciera daño y sabía que su padre era capaz de eso y más, pero ¿A quién podía engañar? Lo seguía amando a pesar de saber que no volvería estar con él, porque ahora salía con Sebastián.

Pero era lo mejor, no podía obligarlo a estar con él sabiendo que quería a Sebastián. Además, sólo quería verlo feliz, aunque no fuese con él, pero dolía.

Al día siguiente, Kurt se enteró que Blaine había ido a su casa en la tarde cuando él estaba descansando. Al parecer, Finn y su padre lo habían botado, porque no querían que se acercara a Kurt. Y él simplemente no podía volver a verlo, aunque lo extrañara tanto.

Ese día, cuando se encontraban en el salón del Glee Club y el profesor Schue se demoraba, recibió una llamada. En el identificador de llamadas aparecía el nombre de Oliver Berry. Al principio le pareció extraño, pero luego recordó quién era. Era el primo de Rachel, se lo había presentado cuando había ido de compras, en contra de su voluntad por primera vez, hace tres días con ella y Mercedes. Se encontraron con él y los acompañó en sus compras. Él y Kurt habían hablado durante el trayecto y se pasaron sus números, pero Kurt no creía que lo llamaría.

Respondió la llamada.

-¿Aló?-preguntó en voz baja para que nadie se diera cuenta.

_-¡Kurt, hola! ¿Me recuerdas?_

-Claro, Oliver-siguió respondiendo en voz baja, pero no pudo evitar que cierta persona escuchara.

-¿Estás hablando con mi primo Oliver?-preguntó Rachel en una voz un poco más alta de lo que debió haber sido, acercándose a él y mirando disimuladamente hacia cierta dirección.

Mercedes le siguió la corriente al entender lo que pretendía Rachel y preguntó igualmente acercándose a él-. ¿Desde hace cuánto que se hablan?

-Sabías que es gay y no tiene compromiso-seguía hablando Rachel en el mismo tono de antes.

Eso le molestó a Kurt un poco, porque casi todos comenzaron a prestarles atención así que decidió terminar-. Un rato-le dijo a Oliver por el celular-. No puedo hablar aquí-dijo mirando a Rachel y Mercedes para luego retirarse del salón y dirigirse al pasillo.

-Ahora sí ¿Qué pasa?

-_¿Pasó algo?_

-Es que Rachel y Mercedes comenzaron a hacer uno que otro comentario-dijo mientras caminaba y se dirigía al auditorio.

-_Sí, creo que las oí-_Kurt comenzó a avergonzarse-_. No te preocupes, creo que ahora estás sonrojándote._

-No sigas hablando de eso.

-_Ok-_se escuchó una pequeña risa.

-¿Para que querías hablarme?-había llegado a escenario y se sentó en el asiento junto al piano.

_-No quiero que te molestes ni te indignes si te digo esto, pero...le pregunté a Rachel sobre ti. Y con eso me refiero, a si salías con alguien-_Kurt se sorprendió y se puso un poco nervioso-._ Me contó sobre Blaine y... ¿No estás molesto, verdad?_

_-_No importa, aunque hubiera preferido que Rachel sea más discreta-dijo seriamente.

_-Fue mi culpa, no quería correr el riesgo de invitarte a salir si tu..._

-¿Invitarme a salir?-le cortó lo que decía. No podía creer lo que había oído.

-_Sí, Kurt. Me imagino que te parece raro que un chico que sólo te conoce de unos días te invite a salir, pero en serio me pareciste simpático y no quería meter la pata si salías con alguien. Y me sorprendió bastante que no, pero lo que me sorprendió más fue lo que pasó con... ¿Blaine? ¿Cierto?_

_-_Sí...

-_Ok. Perdón por hacerte recordar eso. A veces puedo ser muy torpe e inoportuno cuando estoy nervioso._

A Kurt se le escapó una pequeña risa-. No te preocupes.

-_Entonces, dime, ¿Quieres salir un día de estos?_

_-_Yo...emmm... ¿Puedo pensarlo?

-_Claro, no te preocupes, llámame cuando puedas._

_-_Ok, bye-se despidieron y cortó la llamada.

Se quedó un rato sentado pensando hasta que escuchó su voz, después de semanas.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Blaine serio acercándose al escenario.

Kurt se levantó, guardó su celular y lo miró. Una vez más comenzó a sentir un poco de nervios, pero siguió mirándolo a los ojos y le preguntó-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No me has respondido tú-le dijo también mirándolo a los ojos y acercándosele.

-No es alguien que te importe-Kurt no podía moverse de su sitio.

-Pues me importa-estaba frente a él-. ¿Quién era?

-Es sólo un amigo, Anderson-le dijo fríamente evitando que su nerviosismo se notara.

-El cuál te invitó a salir.

-Sí ¿Y qué?

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, pero Blaine terminó con ese ambiente.

-Kurt, sólo quiero hablar contigo-le dijo dejando de usar su tono serio-. Intenté ir a tu casa ayer, pero...

-Sí, lo sé, Finn me lo dijo hoy y...

-Perdóname-le cortó Blaine mirándolo suplicante.

-¿Qué?-Kurt estaba sorprendido por lo que le había dicho Blaine y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Perdóname, por lo que pasó con Sebastián, por no confiar en ti, por no hacerte caso cuando me advertías sobre él. Creo que no te creía, porque me gustaba un poco, pero...

-Si me dices todo esto, porque te terminó o algo por el estilo y necesitas consuelo...

-Nunca estuve con él.

-¿Qué?-otra cosa que le sorprendió.

-Que nunca estuve con él. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Lo vi en su estado de Facebook-susurró.

-¿Y no volviste a entrar luego?

-No, no he vuelto a entrar hasta ahora.

-¿Nadie del Glee Club te lo negó?

-No quería que hablaran de ti.

Hubo un corto silencio-. Me imaginó por qué, te hice daño, y no tienes idea de cuánto lamento haberlo hecho. Simplemente fui un tonto por dejarme llevar por el pequeño gusto que tenía hacia él, nunca me gustó de verdad, sólo fue algo pasajero de lo cual me arrepiento que haya pasado.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y la apretó.

-Eso pasajero que sentí por Sebastián no se compara en nada a lo que siento por ti. A lo que tú me haces sentir, Kurt. Estas semanas sin ti han sido las peores de mi vida. Ya no tenía razón para vivir sabiendo que ya no querías ni verme. Pero me di cuenta que no podía seguir así, debía luchar por ti, por tenerte conmigo de vuelta. Porque quiero que sepas algo, nunca, nunca, deje de amarte Kurt, siempre lo hice, lo hago y lo haré-en sus ojos se veía los sentimientos y la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Kurt no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado se sentía feliz de que Blaine le pidiera perdón y le dijera que aún lo amaba, pero por otro se sentía inseguro y no sabía que decirle.

-Nunca debí dejarte ir ese día, debí insistirte y no dejarme llevar por esa tonta confusión que resultó ser algo pasajero. No creo que pueda perdonarme por eso nunca.

-Te perdono-le dijo Kurt-. Por tu confusión y por todo eso que pasó. Me dolió bastante, pero todo el mundo se equivoca.

-¿Aún me amas, después de todo lo que pasó?-le preguntó-¿O ya no?

Kurt no sabía que responder.

-Lo supuse. Era obvio que ya no podías sentir algo por mí. Fui un completo tonto-dijo soltando su mano.

Kurt sintió un vacío dentro de él cuando hizo eso. Blaine lo miró por una última vez y se volteó.

-¡Espera!-Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine, lo cual hizo que volvieran a la posición anterior-. Sé que cometiste errores y me lastimó mucho, pero no podía odiarte, porque-respiró hondo-, aún te sigo amando.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-le preguntó Blaine colocando su otra mano en su cintura.

-Sí, te amo Blaine-no podía seguir engañándose y no quería estar lejos de Blaine un segundo más.

-Te amo Kurt-terminó la distancia entre ellos besándolo en los labios como hace semanas que no lo hacía. Kurt soltó su mano y puso ambas alrededor de su cuello mientras que Blaine lo hacía alrededor de su cintura.

Ambos se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, con necesidad de sentir ese amor que ambos creían no volvería a ser correspondido. Ese mes, separados, les había hecho darse cuenta cuánto ansiaban los labios del otro. No querían que ese beso terminara, pero necesitaban respirar. Así que separaron sus labios, pero unieron sus frentes. Ambos sonreían.

-No tienes idea de cuánto extrañaba besarte-suspiró Blaine.

-Yo también extrañaba esto.

-No quiero perderte otra vez Kurt, no lo soportaría-dijo abrazándolo con ternura-. Te amo tanto.

-Yo también, no sabes cuánto-sonrío Kurt.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Nunca me perdiste del todo ¿Sabes?-le dijo Kurt-. Mi corazón siempre estuvo contigo a pesar de todo. Además, soy tuyo y no sólo sentimentalmente-sonrío un poco avergonzado ante eso.

-Extrañaba verte sonrojar-le sonrío Blaine-. También siempre fui tuyo, nunca de otra persona, sólo tuyo.

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez más tiernamente, ambos felices de estar juntos en ese momento.

-Aunque-cortó luego el beso Kurt-, creo que tendré que hablar con Oliver.

-¿Cortaste nuestro beso por él?-preguntó incrédulo Blaine cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que...un momento... ¿Estás celoso?-preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa.

-...Ok. Sí, lo estoy. Rachel y Mercedes estuvieron hablando de él todo el día durante las clases que me tocaban con ellas. Hablaban sobre la "linda pareja" que tú y ese tipo formaban-dijo de mala gana.

Kurt miraba sorprendido su semblante serio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Blaine.

-Nada, es sólo que, nunca te he visto celoso y me parece tierna la expresión que pones.

Blaine bajó un poco la mirada avergonzado.

-Aún así debo hablar con él.

-Pero no ahora ¿Sí? Tengo que preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó extrañado.

Blaine respiró hondo y puso su mejor sonrisa-. ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novio?

Kurt lo miró con ojos brillantes-.Sí, sí quiero.

Blaine lo abrazó, lo cargó y giró en el aire feliz mientras que Kurt le decía que se detuviera y lo hizo.

-Tal vez aún estés inseguro por todo lo que pasó-Kurt iba a hablar, pero Blaine lo detuvo-, pero te quiero reconquistar, quiero recuperar tu confianza y el amor que me tenías. Porque sé que después de todo eso, ya no es lo mismo que antes y no me cansaré hasta lograrlo.

Kurt se conmovió ante sus palabras, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó con todo el amor que podía darle. Cuando terminaron el beso, Kurt recordó un punto importante.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionen Rachel, Mercedes, Finn y Puck?

-A mí me parece que ellas se alegraran, pero igual me amenazarán. Y sobre Finn y Puck, supongo que me amenazarán.

-Quién me preocupa más es mi padre ¿Sabes?

-A mí igual-dijo con un poco de miedo en la voz, lo cual hizo que Kurt se riera un poco.

-¿Hablarás con ellos?

-Claro, sólo espero que Burt no me amenace con botarme antes si quiera de haberle dicho. Y creo que debo volverlo a llamar Sr. Hummel.

-Iré contigo o por lo menos lo que mi padre me permita-le tomó la mano.

-Te amo, Kurt.

-Y yo a ti, Blaine.

Tal vez habían tenido una baja muy dura, pero saldrían bien de ella y su amor se fortalecería más. Porque ambos se amaban y no dejarían que algo como eso destruyera su relación otra vez.

* * *

><p>No me parece que haya sido muy bueno, pero fue un intento. Espero sinceramente que en la serie no pasen por mucho.<p>

Me despido, cuídense, bye ^^

P.D: Si pueden dejen algún que otro review. Gracias


End file.
